


Etta Candy's Last Stand [Podfic]

by vonapplesauce (apiary)



Category: Wonder Woman (2017)
Genre: F/F, First Kiss, Humor, Podfic, Podfic Length: 10-20 Minutes, Sharing a Bed
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-04
Updated: 2018-01-04
Packaged: 2019-02-26 01:24:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 9
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13225260
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/apiary/pseuds/vonapplesauce
Summary: This is the way Etta is going to die: trapped between a bed and Diana Prince’s breasts.Podfic of Etta Candy's Last Stand, by sanguinity





	Etta Candy's Last Stand [Podfic]

**Author's Note:**

  * For [theleanansidhe](https://archiveofourown.org/users/theleanansidhe/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Etta Candy's Last Stand](https://archiveofourown.org/works/11512752) by [sanguinity](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sanguinity/pseuds/sanguinity). 



Length: 00:12:19  
Download: [MP3](http://www.vonapplesauce.net/sites/default/files/podfice/Etta%20Candy's%20Last%20Stand.mp3) 18MB | [M4B](http://www.vonapplesauce.net/sites/default/files/podfice/Etta%20Candy's%20Last%20Stand.m4b) 25MB


End file.
